


Double Dog Dare

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, roller coaster doesn't even look like a real freaking word anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is terrified of roller coasters, but it would seem that the stranger next to him is not. (Courfeyrac watches happily from a safe distance as Enjolras proves himself human enough to take a dare.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dog Dare

For [Abbie ](http://angeoltaire.tumblr.com)Based off of [this post](http://angeoltaire.tumblr.com/post/84356713573/ok-but-enjolras-and-grantaire-meeting-for-the)

He was a grown man, Enjolras thought as he made his way onto the platform. A grown man, who, apparently, couldn’t refuse a dare. He took in the sight of the tracks as the bored teenager took the tickets from him and his hands started to shake.

He could still go back, there was still time. He thought madly, turning around.

He caught sight of Courfeyrac’s self-satisfied smirk and turns back to the roller coaster. He was a grown man, he could ride a roller coaster. The teenager points him toward the first car with an open seat and Enjolras sits down slowly, like he can stop the roller coaster by refusing to sit.

“Nervous?” Enjolras snapped his head around and fell into the chair. For a minute he'd forgotten that he wasn't alone. He felt a blush warming his face to monumental tempetatures. The man next to him had black hair even curlier than Enjolras' and laughing features. His eyes were shining and one eyebrow was quirked in amusement at Enjolras plight. "Wow," the man grinned, "you really are, aren't you? I saw you earlier and you couldn't seem to stop talking. I can only imagine what it must take to get you speechless like this." Enjolras didn't need to imagine, the one thing to render him speechless in months was sitting right next to him. He shut his mouth and blinked slowly, blushing even more.

"I've never been a fan of roller coasters." He admitted with half of a smile. The man laughed and shifted closer stretching out his hand, and Enjolras caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. Enjolras took his hand and tried not to think about how perfectly their fingers locked together.

"I'm Grantaire."

"Enjolras." Grantaire pulled back and Enjolras felt the sudden absence of his hand like a shot to the heart. He only half registered the teenager coming around and checking their safety bars.

"So, Enjolras," Enjolras tried very hard not to focus on the way Grantaire said his name, "why so terrified?"

"You never know how safe these things are. What if it stops halfway through or someone falls out of the car? It's not unheard of."

"Not unheard of, but a bit unlikely." Enjolras opened his mouth to offer a few statistics on the possibility, but then Grantaire was talking again, asking him about what he does aside from ride roller coasters that he's petrified of, and surely he must be a model or something along those lines.

"Actually, I'm part of a social justice group focused on equality and giving basic human rights to those who need them the most." Grantaire whistled.

"Be careful who you say that to, Enjolras, they might not take to it as kindly as I do."

“And what is that supposed to mean?" Grantaire rolled his eyes.

“It means that the term “social justice” tends to hold a bad connotation in the wrong circles.”

“Yeah, the ones who are exceptionally undereducated about what social justice stands for.”

“But not all social justice warriors are like you and your friends.”

“All ‘social justice warriors’ want equality for the people!”

“But what of the ones who persecute the unpersecuted to give them a taste of their own medicine?” Enjolras huffed and thought about how he would respond. He didn’t think it would go over very well if he began shouting about equality on a roller coaster. And if Enjolras were being completely honest, he was less in the mood to shout at the beautiful human next to him because of an argument over the fight for equal rights and the like, and more inclined to shout because of him, for a completely different reason. Enjolras reached a very startling conclusion while pointedly ignoring that line of thought.

“Are you trying to wind me up?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at Grantaire.

“As gorgeous as you look while fighting the good fight, would you believe that I’m actually doing the opposite?”

“You’re trying to wind me down?” Grantaire gestured at the tracks in front of them apologetically. Enjolras blanched and started shaking again as he realized that they were at the top of a very steep decline and slowing in preparation.

“It almost worked, too. You probably wouldn’t have even noticed the ride.” Enjolras didn’t open his mouth out of fear that he would vomit on the poor people in front of them. He clenched his jaw shut tight, and his hands curled around the safety bar. Grantaire sighed next to him. “Enjolras.” Enjolras looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. Grantaire (unsuccessfully) bit back a smirk and held out his hand. Enjolras grabbed it, only worrying momentarily that he was going to crush Grantaire’s hand before they were falling through the air.

Enjolras didn’t remember screaming, but as he and Grantaire climbed out of the roller coaster car, Grantaire gleefully informed him that he most definitely had, and it had been absolutely adorable and deafening at the same time. As they walked away from the coaster, he caught sight of Courfeyrac’s gleeful face and realized that he hadn’t let go of Grantaire’s hand, nor was he planning to any time soon. He bit back a smile and mouthed ‘thank you’ in Courf’s direction. He’d never admit it to Courfeyrac, but there were many times in the future (hundreds and hundreds) that he was happy beyond belief that Courfeyrac had dared him to go on a roller coaster and he’d been too much of a child to say no. He knew he never would have met Grantaire otherwise, and he definitely wouldn’t have ended up wanting to spend the rest of their lives together.

He said it out loud only one time, spoiler alert: Grantaire said yes.

(They lived happily ever after.)

**Author's Note:**

> cry with me on [tumblr! ](http://effectively-immortal.tumblr.com)


End file.
